nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Thekingofpizzaandgames
Welcome Hello Thekingofpizzaandgames, and welcome to the , the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the Angels page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily help by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. For a full list of ways you can help, visit Project:Helping out. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! Random-storykeeper (talk) 13:29, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Welcome! Hi Thekingofpizzaandgames, and welcome to the Nitrome wiki! I see you have taken to editing pretty quickly, and you have been doing a great job! I hope you are here to stay, and enjoy editing on the wiki with us. If you have any questions about anything, feel free to ask me on my talk page =) 19:56, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Fan Art Hello! Unfortunately, the infected cuboy image you uploaded, the image is fanart, and unfortunately, the Nitrome Wiki doesn't allow fanart to be uploaded here. You can instead upload your fanart to the Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki, and then embed it here by using the instructions on this page. -- 21:21, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Signature Your signature request has been answered. ^^ 05:44, January 30, 2014 (UTC) FanArt image I saw that you uploaded an image that is not nitrome-related, so it's considered as a fanart. You are not allowed to upload fanarts on this wiki (but you can still use them like shown on this page). It means that an admin will probably delete it. I order to use nitrome-related fanart, you can upload images on the Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki. Since this image is not nitrome-related, you must find another wiki to upload it, or you can use this code: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140316161932/scratch/images/0/04/ScratchCat.png Which will give this image: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140316161932/scratch/images/0/04/ScratchCat.png Death edits I noticed how you seem dissatisfied with the names of Death (Nitrome games) and Death (Blast RPG). The problem you are raising is that the names seem too similar to each other, which they do. However, on the Nitrome Wiki, whenever two pages have the same name, the name of the game it came from is added in brackets to each name to differentiate the pages from each other. This is what is done for all pages on the Nitrome Wiki. You raised the problem that Death (Blast RPG) may be interpreted as the death animation from Blast RPG, however, people will easily see that this is not the case as in Template:Blast RPG, Death (Blast RPG) is in the section for "Shop items". Although I know you are dissatisfied with the names being too similar to each other, before you rename Death (Blast RPG) and/or Death (Nitrome games), I ask that you bring up on the talk page for each article the name you want to move the article to and get some positive responses from other users (or me) before moving the page/pages, as this will allow for you to eventually reach a decision that everyone is happy with instead of moving a page than having your edit reverted. The reason I moved "List of death animations" back to "Death (Nitrome games)" was because the page does not just cover death animations, it covers in general death in Nitrome games, and also the page has a long section of Nitrome games they do not have death in them. The reason I moved Death (Item) back to Death (Blast RPG) is because (as I have said before) adding a game's name in brackets when a page under the same name exists is how pages are named on the Nitrome Wiki, and putting in brackets "(item)" is not how pages are named. The only situation where you would put in brackets a word other than the game's name would be when the page is about content from more than two games and the page's name is the same as another name. For example, Death (Nitrome games) has "(Nitrome games)" in it because it is from more than two games, and the name "Death" is also the name of Death (Blast RPG). If you have any questions or something here is not clear or confuses you, feel free to send me a message. -- 02:59, June 8, 2014 (UTC) CC Hi! I noticed that you created an article that was about an abbreviation for Cave Chaos, and then added a message to the top of the Cave Chaos page. The reason I deleted the redirect and undid your edit to the Cave Chaos page was because, as you highlighted, "CC" can also mean Castle Corp. Because both games did not have any attribute about them that should place one game higher than the other in terms of getting a redirect, there really was no reason for there to be an abbreviation redirect at all, as it would most likely be used by an equal amount of people searching for one game or the other. -- 23:57, July 14, 2014 (UTC)